gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Oceanic
).]] The Oceanic is a four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description Designed after 1950s-'60s car designs, the front and roof of the Oceanic resemble a 1961 Dodge Dart, 1961 Dodge Polara, or 1962 Dodge Custom 880 ; the sides are reminiscent of a 1955 Oldsmobile 88, and the back resembles that of a 1955 Chevrolet (note that the Glendale also combines 1961 Dodge and 1955 GM vehicles, including the Polara, possibly suggesting that they share a manufacturer or are somehow related). In GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, the Oceanic is always seen with a two-tone paint job, white with another color along the side and rear, a style typical of mid-'50s cars; in GTA Vice City Stories, the car is also seen with a single body color. Performance The Oceanic only has a moderate top speed, but it has great handling and torque. However, it is also prone to flipping, especially when attempting to go around corners at top speed. Despite its faults, its built quality is excellent and can withstand a lot of damage before blowing up, so it is a pretty good choice for ramming into other cars. It is widely available in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. This may be due to the large areas of beach in these two games. However in GTA San Andreas it is less common. In GTA San Andreas, the Oceanic can be seen driven by members of the Los Santos Vagos, and as such, the Oceanic becomes extremely rare after the player has taken over all of their gang territory. Car modification (GTA San Andreas) *Color (two areas) *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (three types) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Variant The Oceanic's design serves as the basis of one of two Bloodring Bangers in GTA Vice City, featuring tweaked handling and performance and a modified body design. Unlike its counterpart, the Glendale-based Bloodring Banger, the Oceanic-based variant is not carried over to GTA San Andreas. Trivia * In GTA San Andreas, the Oceanic plays Bounce FM by default when entered. Locations ;GTA Vice City *In front of Ocean View Hotel in Ocean Drive, Ocean Beach. The car constantly appears with a yellow-white paintjob. ;GTA San Andreas *Common in territories the Los Santos Vagos is and was based like East Beach, Las Colinas and Los Flores. *May also spawn in the beach areas of Los Santos. *Spawned in Vigilante and Firefighter. *Spawns more often while the beach theme cheat is active. ;GTA Vice City Stories * on the southern edge of the Washington Beach area, directly east of a business called "FIDL". go to Ken Rosenberg's office from Grand Theft Auto Vice City go in the alley on the north side of the building then take a right on the road. drive strait until the next intersection. once at the intersection, go to your left looking on your left side it should be parked in front of a building. }} de:Oceanic es:Oceanic pl:Oceanic Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Gang Cars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes